


Crystal Bets

by Kimium



Series: Crystal Scars AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bargains and bets, Established Relationship, Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones, Fluff, M/M, Magical Scars, Minor Angst, One Shot, Revelations Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Revelations Route."Odin decided the worst that could happen was Niles stating something vastly inappropriate. “Very well. What is weighing on your mind?”“I just think a little wager is all we need.” Niles purred. Odin could feel the heat of Niles’ words even across the field. “A sort of deal.”It didn’t take a stretch of the imagination to figure out what Niles was thinking. Odin flushed a little and his stomach did a small twist. Despite all of that, he still decided to indulge Niles."Odin accepts a bet from Niles. It may be the worst and best decision all at the same time.(In which Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones.)





	Crystal Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow... again... two stories in one night... ahaha...
> 
> So, I wrote this AU with Laslow and it's technically part one, but you can read these in any order. I thought this AU up a few days ago when I was driving back. Of course, I knew as soon as I posted Laslow's story I would have to write for Odin and yes, eventually Selena. I hope you all enjoy this AU and story!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those always make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Even if they were at war with an invisible kingdom they still had to train. Odin wiped his brow and adjusted his grip on his tome and gave a grin to Niles. Niles was on the other side of the training field, dulled arrows ready and notched. The ends were still sharp enough to pierce through a few things, but against skin it would just bounce off. It would leave a bruise, but nothing too serious. Odin was sure he already had some. His leg was throbbing and his arm felt a bit numb. Niles lifted his bow and smirked, cocking his head.

“Well? Done already?” He asked.

“No.” Odin grinned before he moved and cast a spell.

One problem some novice mages had was the tendency to stand still and cast their spells. Odin would never do that. He could think of a thousand different ways that could go wrong. Standing still equaled to becoming a target. Odin thankfully had skipped that stage and just went head first into casting spells and moving around. He was sure it was due to his sword wielding nature from before. That and Odin had seen what happened to sitting targets and he never wanted to become one of those.

“Running around won’t help you.” Niles called out, firing another arrow. “I’ll hit you some point in time.”

The arrow flew past him and hit a tree with a dull thunk, not strong enough to go through the wood. Odin grinned and cast another spell. The tome he was using was merely a practice one. At best he’d make Niles feel tingly and sore for a little while after. Or, if he was unlucky enough, make his hair stand due to static electricity. Odin was sure if that happened Niles would not let him into bed. It would also prompt them having to explain to Leo the reasoning why and Odin had no doubt Niles would paint an elaborate picture of Odin’s “transgressions” for Leo.

Another arrow whizzed past Odin and he focused. Niles was on the move as well, trying to find a better angle for attack. Meanwhile Odin was doing the same. They were in a dance, a game of trying to catch the other off guard.

“Say,” Niles said as he fired another arrow, “Why don’t we make this interesting?”

Odin stopped the arrow with a spell and frowned, “Training and pushing our minds and bodies isn’t invigorating enough?”

“No.” Niles bluntly replied, “I can do this with any one else in the army. So, again, why don’t we make this interesting?”

Odin decided the worst that could happen was Niles stating something vastly inappropriate. “Very well. What is weighing on your mind?”

“I just think a little wager is all we need.” Niles purred. Odin could feel the heat of Niles’ words even across the field. “A sort of deal.”

It didn’t take a stretch of the imagination to figure out what Niles was thinking. Odin flushed a little and his stomach did a small twist. Despite all of that, he still decided to indulge Niles.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked, tone wary.

“I’m glad you’re on board.” Niles cooed and shot another arrow at Odin. Odin side stepped to avoid it. “We each bet on something the loser has to do. Nothing too major. Shall I tell you what I want when I win?”

When. Odin’s mouth twisted at the words, but he was too far in to back out now. “Those are some bold words but do enlighten me.”

“When I win and when we’re done our tasks for the evening, you’ll let me strip you down, naked.”

Strip him. Odin felt his heart stop at the words. He had only recently fallen into bed with Niles and Leo and so far, he hadn’t taken his shirt off once. His back ached at the idea and suddenly Odin was hit with the realization of how foolish he was. Niles obviously had noticed his lack of stripping down and his curiosity wasn’t satisfied. And if his curiosity wasn’t satisfied Niles went on a mission to do so.

Well, Odin mused as he fired another spell at Niles, all he had to do was win and then the issue would be solved.

“Your silence means you accept that?” Niles sweetly called out, “Not that you have much of a choice.” He added with a wink.

Despite his words Odin knew that if he really protested Niles would drop it. The temptation was thick in his veins, but in the end, Odin knew that he’d have to show them eventually. He was delaying the inevitable.

Really, Niles was right. There wasn’t much of a choice.

“Very well.” Odin confirmed, “And when I win…” What should he ask for… Odin tried to think, but all he could come up with was a counter to Niles’ bargain, “Then you don’t strip my clothes off.”

Niles blinked, his single blue eye fixated on Odin before he snorted, “That’s the best you can come up with?”

Odin flushed, “Clearly you’ve spent hours pondering your request. I’ve barely had two minutes.”

A moment of silence. The two had stopped moving. Niles’ chest was heaving up and down and Odin found himself mirroring him.

“Good point.” Niles finally conceded, “Still, I’m not letting you change your request.”

“Fine.” Odin shot back, “I’ll stick with it.”

Niles gave a smile before he notched an arrow and fired smoothly, “Suit yourself. Watch me win this.”

The arrow flew past Odin’s ear and then another one. Odin gasped and cast a spell, hurdling it towards Niles, but it flew past him. He cussed in Ylissian under his breath and then fired another one, all while backing up, trying to keep his distance from Niles. Niles simply kept firing arrows, racing to pick ones he had fired already to re-fire. Odin kept backing up until he hit something firm. Crap. A tree. He tried to move, but it was too late. Niles fired two more arrows in rapid succession. One hit Odin’s feet, causing his balance to falter as his mind flinched and then another one hit him in the shoulder. Toppling over Odin barely had time to get up before Niles was heavy and hot on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

For a normal enemy Niles would have an arrow pointed to their throat. For Odin he was pressed obscenely against him, gently bucking his hips into Odin’s. Odin felt a flush fill his cheeks as Niles leaned closer and kissed him harshly. It was all teeth and lips and tongue and it felt so good. Odin moaned and curled his fingers against the grass, unable to move his arms. Niles took advantage and kissed him deeper, curling his own hands against Odin’s head. When they parted for air Odin felt dizzy and a string of saliva broke between them. Niles sat up, his cheeks painted pink and a smug smile was on his face.

“I win.” He huskily announced.

“You could have bargained a kiss.” Odin muttered, trying to calm his heart down.

“I don’t need to wager something I can easily have.” Niles cheekily replied. “I love kisses after training.” He leaned forward and pressed another kiss, this one soft, to Odin’s lips, “Anyways, a deal’s a deal. Come back to our tent later.” Niles dropped his hand and caressed Odin’s face, “I’m looking forward to it.”

A part of Odin reacted to Niles’ tone and words. Obviously, they weren’t going to be standing apart as he stripped. It sent hot fluttered against Odin’s rib cage as his heat wanted to burst. However, a larger part of him felt panicked, scared. This was it. He would show Niles and Leo as well. There was no way Niles would keep this from their lord. Still… he did this on his own. Odin didn’t have to accept the bargain and he could have walked away. In the end, perhaps this was his excuse to come clean to Niles and Leo.

It was pathetic he needed an excuse, but Odin didn’t care. Courage came in all forms and this topic wasn’t one he would ever be one hundred percent ready to breach.

“Right.” Odin swallowed, “Later.”

Niles got off Odin and offered a hand. Odin took it, feeling the warmth and weight of Niles’ palm in his. The sensation stabled him a touch. Niles and Leo would accept him. They already did. This was no different. He could do this.

He hoped.

~

The smart thing to do was tell Laslow and Selena what had transpired, but for one thing Odin couldn’t find them. Or more accurately, they were all busy so he didn’t have time to catch them and tell them what he’d be revealing later. Secondly, a pat of Odin didn’t want to tell them. The secret was a paradoxical one, with it being both shared and private.

So, Odin continued his day and finished his tasks. Then he ate dinner quickly and went to the baths. The steam rose off the water and Odin made sure he was the only one inside. He may be ready to show Niles and Leo but not the entire army. After soaking for what felt like hours (but really, it was only fifteen minutes), Odin got out, dried off, dressed, and walked back to the tent. By this time night was settling and the air was cool. It felt good against Odin’s heated skin, but he barely noticed as his heart was now galloping in his chest. Every step towards the tent felt heavier and heavier. His stomach was all but churned inside out and his mind felt like a jumbled puzzle a child had dropped to the ground.

Odin had never shown anyone else besides his friends. They all knew. In fact, they all had one. It was a sort of silent agreement to never speak of the how’s and just focus on the comfort. The thought sent Odin to a complete halt. The how…

He had no idea what to say to explain his scar. Odin felt icy and the ground collapse under his feet. Of course, only now did he think of an issue. He couldn’t just make something up on the spot, could he? Leo would know. Leo studied magic since he could read. He’d know there was no spell that left the scar on Odin’s back. Then… would Leo call him out? Ask for an explanation?

Odin exhaled sharply. No. He had to trust Leo and Niles. They’d never force him to talk and they respected his boundaries. Sure, the secrecy Odin had to keep always burned a hole of guilt in his mind, but it was a sad necessity.

With that in mind, Odin continued his journey to the tent. When he arrived, he paused at the entrance before he entered smoothly. As expected Leo and Niles were inside. Leo’s armour was already off and Niles had his cloak tossed to the side. They were casual, ready to undress for the evening, but not before him.

Odin gave a small smile, “Good evening Leo, Niles.”

“I already told Leo of our little bet.” Niles sweetly told him. “Shall we start?”

Odin’s heart skipped a beat, “Not even going to romance me out of my clothes?” He tried.

Niles’ smile grew sharper, “I prefer to sit this one out and watch… the show.”

Right. That was slightly different than their wager but he was in no position to argue the details. Odin looked to Leo for help, but Leo’s gaze was fixated on him. “You heard him.” Leo softly said.

This was it. Odin carefully undid his cloak, letting it fall to the floor, followed by his circlet. He then carefully eased his arms out of the fabric, tossing it to the floor. The fabric around his shoulders went next and soon Odin only had his torso to expose before his secret was displayed. His heart was racing and silently Odin sent a prayer to Naga, for strength. Using all the energy he had left, Odin peeled the minimal fabric around his torso before he looked at Leo and Niles. Their gazes were fixed and unwavering. It sent a flutter to Odin’s heart.

“Well? You’re not done.” Niles told him, “All of it.”

He thought Odin was hesitating to be stark naked in front of them. It was almost cute. Odin wanted to feel a wave of relief, but he didn’t. Instead he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.

“Before I… take everything off…” Odin forced himself to speak, “There is something I wish to show you.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, “Show us?”

Odin exhaled, “Yes. I must confess, there was a reason why I refused to undress in front of you two. I always wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I…” Odin laughed softly, broken, “I still am. I haven’t shown this to everybody, but for you two… I want to.”

The air shifted. Leo and Niles didn’t look amused any more. Their gazes softened and Leo opened his mouth.

“Is this something you don’t want to share with us? You know we’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do.”

“What Leo said.” Niles confirmed, “You should tell me if I step out of line.”

“No, no,” Odin quickly said, “It… I was sort of relieved you made this wager. It’s helping me find the strength to show you.”

Then he closed his eyes, feeling silly for being so dramatic, and turned around. The hitch in Leo and Niles’ breath was sharp, thin, and it pierced Odin’s skin. He didn’t need a mirror to know what they were seeing. His back had three long jagged lines, starting from the shoulder blade and moving diagonally across his back. The skin was marred purple around the edges before the diamonds and emeralds started, clustered and jagged where scar tissue should be. Odin rarely saw his scars, but he had seen the other’s. He knew how the light played off the gemstones, making them shift in colour sometimes seemingly all diamond and sometimes seemingly all emerald.

“Odin… what’s this?” Leo’s voice was sharp, confused.

“It’s…” Odin forced his voice to function, “It’s a scar.”

“A scar?” Niles sounded close, “That’s…”

“It’s…” Odin bit his lip. “It’s magical.” That wasn’t entirely a lie.

“Magical…” Leo whispered, “No spell I know of…”

Odin knew he shouldn’t say anything more, it could give too much away, but he had to, for Leo and Niles. For the love he felt for them.

“It wasn’t a spell.” Odin told them, “Rather it was…” He paused, “A magical creature.”

“A creature did this?” Leo asked more to himself than to Odin. “I’ve…” He stopped himself. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter how you got this scar. You are showing us. That is enough.”

Odin tried to turn around but he felt warm hands on his back, gently curling along the skin, not touching the scars. He melted as he felt Leo move around to kiss him tenderly. Niles was fiddling with Odin’s hair at the nape of his neck. It felt intimate without being sexual. Odin wanted to cry. Instead he kissed Leo back and arched into Niles’ touch.

“Thank you.” Odin whispered, feeling like the floor was rushing up to meet him. “Thank you.”

“We love you Odin.” Niles told him, mouth at his ear. “Let us show you how much we love you.”

Hands, warm and firm were touching him and Odin stopped worrying and just let himself feel.

~

They were in bed, cuddled, sweaty. Odin wanted to sleep, his heart full and mind at ease. Lazily he touched Leo’s hair and Niles’ arm. The two shifted against Odin and it was Niles who spoke first.

“Odin, if I may be so bold. Could I touch it?”

Odin rolled onto his front without a second thought, “Sure.”

Warm fingers soon trailed down his back, dipping into the crystal. “It’s so… fascinating. Something so beautiful.” Niles was softly humming. “But painful.”

“It’s how all scars are.” Leo replied, “Crystal or not.”

Odin smiled at the poetic words. The two continued to touch for a moment longer and then they were back beside Odin, holding him tightly. The crystals were probably jabbing lightly into Leo’s front, but he didn’t complain. Odin wanted to ask Leo if it was okay, but he was too tired. Tomorrow, he vowed silently as he drifted off to sleep in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald and Diamonds: As I stated in the previous story, I picked these because in Heroes Grima is both a green dragon (Male Grima) and a colourless dragon (Female Grima) and I wanted to keep Grima gender neutral.


End file.
